Shadowed Forest
by Sleekstripe
Summary: Sequel to Storm of Wars. after Thunderclan and the other three Clans lost the battle against ShadowClan, ShadowClan took over the Forest. being held captive in their own camp, Willowpaw fears that there will never be five Clans again.
1. Chapter 1

Willowpaw watched as the Leafpool checked the wounds of all the ThunderClan cats. Her apprentice, Hazelleaf, had gone out to fetch some herbs, but a Shadowclan cat had gone with her. Now that ShadowClan had taken over, ThunderClan cats weren't allowed to go anywhere without a few of their warriors with them. Gatherings weren't allowed anymore either. Russetstar wasn't allowing the other three clans to come in contact

with each other. Willowpaw guessed it was because they feared the other Clans would work together to defeat ShadowClan.

Willowpaw sighed. She still couldn't believe that she had died and gone to StarClan and then come back. She could imagine that her warrior ancestors were furious with her for disobeying them, but the love for her Clan and need to fulfill the destiny her warrior ancestors had laid out for her made her come back to the clan. she was still young, and was eager to become a warrior. She had been training far to long, and every time she thought about her ceremony she got even more impatient. Willowpaw began to wash her blood stained fur, but then she heard someone calling her name.

"Willowpaw?" the voice belonged to Gingerflame.

Willowpaw turned around to see her sister eyeing her with a look of joy but also Willowpaw could tell that she was confused.

"Yeah?" Willowpaw asked.

"I swear I thought you were dead." She began her eyes clouding with relief. "I mean, I saw you…and you weren't breathing and you…" she stopped suddenly and pushed her muzzle against Willowpaw's cheek. "I'm just so happy." She mewed quietly. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Willowpaw thought for a moment. Should she tell her sister that she had actually been dead? Then she decided no, her sister would just question her about how she come back, what it was like, and Willowpaw would have to tell her that she had disobeyed StarClan.

Willowpaw licked her sister's ear sympathetically. She didn't know what she would do without her two siblings either. Life just wouldn't be the same.

"Well I'm here now so everything is ok, right?." Willowpaw tried to stifle a purr. At a time like this a friendly purr needed to be heard once and a while.

**i'm sorry for the long wait. its been over a month and its been nagging at me the whole time! well, this isnt exactly the first chapter, its only what happened after the battle. so the next chapter is 5 days later. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION! You know how I ended the last story…Firestar was dead….well…I'm sorry if you thought he actually died…he just lost a life…but now he only has a few left… **

Willowpaw looked in despair at there once safe home. ShadowClan cats were stationed at every corner, keeping a close eye on every little movement. It was raining, the water soaking into her fur making her shiver. It seemed as if even StarClan were even mourning for the Clan's loss. Lightning danced through the sky for a moment, and then a few seconds later she heard thunder booming so loudly it made the ground shake. She looked at her friend Pinkpaw, who was cuddled up against her, her body shaking from the cold rain, and Willowpaw could see every rib clearly. Her brown tabby fur was uncared for, and she still had some wounds from their recent battle. Pinkpaw's brother, Stripedpaw, (to be honest…I had forgotten all about him!) was gently grooming her…sorrow in his eyes. One of his ears was shredded, and he had a deep gash just above his left eye. They were lying under the cover of a small bush…the best shelter the apprentices had since the ShadowClan cats would sleep in their den.

It had been five days since the battle, and already the whole camp was starved. A few ShadowClan cats would go on hunting patrol and take some ThunderClan cats with them, but the ShadowClan warriors would always eat their fill first…which only left a bit left for the Clan.

Willowpaw's eyes trailed over to Firestar's den. He sat on top of Highledge…his eyes sad and his tail drooping over the edge of the rock.. Leafpool sat beside him, keeping a close eye on their sick leader. The ShadowClan cats let Firestar still have the position as 'leader', but he had very little say in what happened. When he slept in his den, a ShadowClan warrior would sleep in their too…keeping a close eye on him. It was the thing that Willowpaw had never wanted to happen: Firestar gave up. The whole Clan gave up. They were to weak to fight back….even when they had more warriors in the camp than Shadowclan had stationed there. Russetstar or her deputy would come here every other day to check up on the camp…making sure things didn't get out of control. There seemed to be no hope left for ThunderClan. Willowpaw didn't know how the other Clans were doing…but she was sure it was the same.

A black tom motioned to her. It was Spiderleg….her mentor. She hadn't gotten to talk to him for a while…and for some odd reason…she missed it. She shook her head stubbornly and pulled herself up, and walked over to him.

"What do you want? Will ShadowClan let us go out and train?!" Willowpaw asked hopefully. It would help get her strength back….and maybe she could catch a mouse or two. But she knew it was hopeless thinking, but maybe….

"No….but I do have good news. Go get Stripedpaw and Pinkpaw, and then meet me at Highledge." Spiderleg gave his apprentice a quick lick between the ears and than dashed over to Firestar. It seemed as if he had the most energy of everyone in camp.

Willowpaw was confused. Why did Spiderleg want her to get the other apprentices and meet him at Highledge? She sighed and than made her way back to the others.

"Come on. We have to go to Highledge." Willowpaw mewed weakly to her clan mates.

Pinkpaw licked the water off her lips from the rain. "Why?" she mewed quietly. Pinkpaw was very small, and was weak when she was born. As she trained, she was just as strong as her brother…but now being starved….her energy was lower than that of a starving newborn kit.

"I don't know. But Spiderleg wants to meet us there." Willowpaw motioned with her tail over to him. Stripedpaw nodded, and than helped his sister up.

"After this I'll hunt for you and find you the biggest rabbit in the whole forest. No ShadowClan cat will be able to stop me." Stripedpaw mewed quietly in his sister's ear.

He cared a lot about her. Ever since they were born they had had a special bond.

Pinkpaw looked into her brother's eyes and gave him a quick lick between the ears.

"You don't need to do that. I'll be fine. You'll see."

Willowpaw doubted that her friend what be fine, sadly. But pushing the though to the back of her mind, she led the way over to Highledge.

Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Lightfur were sitting next Highledge with Firestar. (Cloudtail was Stripedpaw's mentor, Lightfur- Pinkpaw's)

"We have a very important occasion." Firestar meowed. "You three's apprentice days of training are over. You all showed great strength, skill, and courage at the previous battle."

"ShadowClan is actually letting you make us warriors!?" Stripedpaw mewed excitedly.

Firestar nodded. "They finally agreed this morning. I'm very proud that ThunderClan will have warriors like you, even when we are held captive and they are no use."

Willowpaw was shocked at what she had just heard. _No use. _Of course they were of use. They could still hunt for the Clan, and protect their Clan…sort of…but as long as they kept the name of 'ThunderClan warriors', Firestar had something to be proud of.

Firestar nodded to the apprentices and then jumped awkwardly onto Highledge.

"We're very proud of you." All three mentors meowed to their apprentices. Spiderleg licked Willowpaw's ears, and then sat facing Highledge. The other mentors joined him. Willowpaw looked excitedly at her friends. After all that waiting, she would finally become a warrior!

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey come join underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's yowl rang strongly throughout the camp. Willowpaw hadn't heard it like that in what seemed like moons.

"I have called you all here today for a very important occasion." He started as all the cats began to settle underneath the Highledge.

"Three apprentices are about to become warriors." Firestar nodded to Willowpaw.

This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she was a little kit.

"Willowpaw, come forward."

Willowpaw nodded respectfully to her leader and leaped up next to Firestar.

"At the recent battle with ShadowClan, you proved your strength, courage, and loyalty." Firestar looked up at the darkening sky. Silverpelt started appear above them.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to to understand the ways of your noble code, and in her turn she will recieve her warrior name. Willowpaw from this moment forward, you shall be known as….

**I know you all have put in suggestions for her warrior name already…but if you have more…that would be great. You can help decide her warrior name…because if I do….then her name would probably end up something really weird….maybe…. **


End file.
